Together Till The End Of Time
by Katerina9978
Summary: After Sesshomaru saved Kikyo's life an unexpected bond forms, but how long can they last when the odds are always against them? Terrible summary I know, read and you'll see. Rated M just in case and for some violence, not planning any lemons and such.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Katerina9978. And, I love the Sesshomaru/Kikyo pairing and think it is terrible how little stories there are that are complete and those that aren't complete haven't been updated in forever. But, don't worry I'm not gonna leave you, and I already have a few more chapters ready. I'll try to update each week, but my chapters may be kinda short cus I'm not good at long ones, but I promise to try to make them longer. But, they'll be varying sizes. Cus I've already got a plan for this story and when I feel there's a good stopping point in the story, I'll stop. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but Im pretty sure it will be under 20. A few set 50 years before Inuyasha. A short tidbit on the 50 years that have passed. Then, the rest during the Inuyasha series. And, an epilouge of course. Not sure if it will end in tragedy or happiness. And, I havent decided if Im going to have Naraku in this. I may add him as a small part in the first few chapters, but I don't have big plans for him. Yes, most Inuyasha characters will make an appearance. Sorry for the long rant lol, but the rest wont be this long.

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or this story would be the reality.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was early morning and screams could be heard throughout the village. Women run into the hut. A young girl, about seven years old informs them of her mothers labor.

"I have to ask you to leave, Priest." a young woman said.

"Of course, I'll see you after the labor honey."

"Yes." The woman breathed out.

"Kikyo, get some towels and a bucket of water." the young woman from before commanded.

Kikyo ran to get a bucket of water and several towels. She then ran back into her home and wet a towel then set it on her mothers head.

That afternoon was a busy bustle around Kikyo's mother. Then, evening came, and men approached Kikyo's father outside bringing news that a small group of demons was attacking and his assistance was needed.

Before he left he called inside, "I do not know when I will return, but when our child is born name her Kaede."

Kikyo became worried. "I have to go." Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrows and was off.

When she arrived at the battle it was obvious who was winning. What had started started as half the men in the village was now about 5 men skillfully hunting the demons and dodging attacks. And about 8 demons remained alive and several were dead. She took out her bow and grabbed an arrow. She shot about 10 arrows and only 3 hit demons, but those that did completely disintegrated the demon it hit. The villagers had slain the other five and only Kikyo, her father, and one other man remained.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. A huge demon appeared from the forest. Kikyo aimed her bow determined to kill the beast. Then, it swung at the 3 of them. "Run!" her father turned and yelled to Kikyo.

Kikyo attempted to move, but wasn't quick enough. Her bow snapped in half and she flew into a tree. Blood oozed out of her flesh wound. The demon moved and towered over her. It raised its claw and Kikyo cowered.

A young boy appeared, about 9 or 10 years old, only a little older than Kikyo. "Move you're in my way." he said calmly.

"What a cocky little kid. I'll kill you and the girl!" the demon roared.

A whip of green light appeared between his fingers and he flicked his wrist and the demon fell, vanquished. "I said to move." he spoke to no one in particular. He looked curiously over to the young girl under the tree who stared back at him in wonder and awe.

Kikyo couldn't believe her eyes. This boy had saved her, even if it was incidental. She took him in, long silver hair golden eyes, his face cold, but still curious as he looked at her. He wore a white hankimono and hakamas with fur and armor over it, as well as a sash with a single sword inside it. She stared momentarily taking him in before moving her eyes to her father. She knew it was already to late, but for some reason she still moved towards him and shook him, begging him to wake up. Then, everything went black.

Sesshomaru watched the girl, she was obviously a miko, as she wore miko dress, a white haori and red hakamas. Her haori was stained crimson from blood and he could smell she was still bleeding. They locked eyes for a few moments then her eyes moved to one of the dead men. Her eyes held an immense fear and knowing and he watched as she crawled to the man and begged him to wake up, her father he realized. A pang of sadness and anger hit him as he remembered his fathers death, but it was gone as soon as it had come. The girl sat up then fell. She was unconscious he realized. He thought of leaving her there, but something made him pick her up and move her.

He lay her down and left to get some stuff. He returned and dressed her wound. He left once again and this time returned with water and fruit. He lay it beside her then walked away. '_Why had he done that?'_ he thought to himself. He decided to let it go and continued walking.

* * *

Hallo, hope you liked it! R&R plz

XOXO Katerina9978


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews:

LAU White Tiger: Me too it's one of my favorites.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, period. I mean honestly.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Something made him go back each day. And, each day he brought new fruit and water and redressed her wounds. He made a fire and put wood in it each night. Then, he returned the fourth day and she was gone. He smelled her and thought of following it to her. "Hmph" he said and turned to leave.

Kikyo awoke tired with a dry throat. She stretched and breathed in, she realized she wasn't at home. And then everything hit her. How her dad had died, how she was injured, and how a man had killed the demon about to take her life. But, he was also a demon! And a powerful one. She tried to get up, to go home, but she fell onto her knees, the world spinning.

She looked around trying to recognize where she was. She saw fruit and water near her and a fire pit that had burned out. She checked her wounds and they were bandaged. She wanted to thank whoever had taken care of her, but she needed to get back to the village. She ate the fruit and drunk the water then got up and left.

Kikyo ran into the village and into her hut. "Mother?"

There in her mothers cot lay a weak frail woman

"Kikyo?" she smiled. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

Kikyo returned the smile and asked the question she knew the inevitable answer to. "And, father?"

"Oh Kikyo. All of the men died and were buried, we thought you were eaten or taken prisoner!" she exclaimed.

"And, who's this?" Kikyo asked looking at the child in her mothers arms.

No "Kaede, as your father wanted." she smiled at the child. She and her mother hugged and Kikyo held her younger sister.

The next day Kikyo took her bow to the clearing where she woke up, wanting to find her caretaker. She shot several arrows, then a mass of silver hair passed in front of her. The first thing she noticed was his immense liking to the boy who saved her. "Who are you?" she questioned the child who looked to be her age or a little younger.

"Inuyasha. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Practicing shooting my bow and arrow." she replied.

"That's boring. Why don't we play?" he asked.

Despite the many children in her village she had never played with any of them. She just never connected with humans. "Play?" she questioned.

"Yes, like this. Close your eyes and count to 10, then try to find me." he said as he turned her against a tree. "And no peeking!" he shouted.

As Kikyo counted to 10 she couldn't believe she was doing this type of thing when she should be practicing. She turned around and focused on finding the half-demon. She searched behind trees and found him. Then, it was her turn to hide.

Throughout the afternoon they played together.

"I have to get home now." Inuyasha said. "But, I'll try to come back tomorrow." he promised.

"Okay." she said. After he disappeared she went back to shooting her bow.

The next day she returned to the forest at the same time waiting for Inuyasha. She sensed a demonic aura and caught a glimpse of silver hair. "Inu-" then, she recognized the boy who had saved her life.

Sesshomaru eyed the woman he'd tended to and saved for reasons still unknown to himself.

They sat there staring at each other for a few moments before she finally broke the silence "What's your name?"

He sat there and stared at her as if he were reading her mind.

Finally she grew bored. "If you wont talk to me, then I'm afraid I must leave you." She turned to walk away.

"Sesshomaru" he replied to her early question. "And you?"

"Kikyo." After this they returned to silence. After a while she returned to her archery.

Sesshomaru could not believe this woman! It infuriated him. She should be grateful to be in his presence even if she didn't remember his gratitude. He was The Great Lord Sesshomaru the son of The Great Dog Demon! "Woman."

Kikyo shot another arrow and ignored Sesshomaru.

"Woman!" he repeated seeing rage.

Kikyo shot another arrow and drew a new one.

In a second Sesshomaru was in front of her and held her wrist "Why won't you answer me?"

Her face showed no fear or pain even though he held her in a vice like grip and rage could be heard in his voice. "You asked for my name yet do not use it." she stated simply.

Sesshomaru was momentarily taken back, the only person he had known to act like that was himself. "Hmph" he said and began to retreat.

Kikyo felt him leaving, just as he was about to leave the clearing she said "Thank you."

Sesshomaru stopped to look at her and there eyes met and he held hers for a moment before turning to leave.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo both couldn't keep themselves from returning to the clearing each day at the same time. Many days he watched her practice her archery. But some days they talked and began to get to know each other better.

* * *

Hey, I know it seems like the end of the story, but it isn't. I didn't have anything else to do with the Chapter. It was where I planned to end the Chapter and as for the Kikyo and Sesshomaru meeting I rushed because my tablet was about to die, but I think I did pretty good in a rush

XOXO Katerina9978


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews:

Guest: Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I mean c'mon, honestly. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3:

Five years passed and each day Sesshomaru and Kikyo saw each other, neither could say why they always returned, but for some reason they did. Kikyo enjoyed the young demon Lords visit, and she often found herself wondering if he did as well. He watched her all the time, she could sense him, following her. Silently protecting her while she collected herbs with Kaede. And, although she knew she could handle any trouble, it made her feel good to have someone there just in case.

Kikyo got out of her Miko class, and she and her friend Tsubaki walked together. Tsubaki had always said she admired Kikyo for her spiritual power and for being the Kikyo. As they walked through the village Tsubaki begged her to buy new clothes or paint for her face. Kikyo only replied she had no need of such things.

A while later a group of men approached her, 'Demon slayers?' she thought to herself.

"Is one of you by chance the miko Kikyo?" a man asked.

"I am." Kikyo said simply.

"We would like to ask you the task of purifying the Shikon No Tama." the man spoke again.

"Shikon No Tama?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, it is said to grant wishes, however this would be dangerous if it fell into the hands of an evil soul and we can not purify it ourselves. So we believe it would be better with you." the man elaborated.

"I see... Hmm" Kikyo replied. "Okay I will purify the jewel. "

"Oh, thank you miko-sama." the man said. He pulled out a jewel that glowed pink.

Kikyo took the jewel and it instantly got clearer and gleamed brighter.

Later that afternoon she strung the jewel of a necklace and put it on so that it would always be near her. She then left into the forest to meet Sesshomaru. He was there leaned against his normal tree. They had grown past formalities and she began to shoot her bow.

"You have improved greatly since I first met you." Sesshomaru said.

'Did Sesshomaru just compliment me?' she asked herself.

Sesshomaru turned and stared into some bushes. "You there, show yourself!"

Kikyo felt a presence she had missed. She had never missed a presence before.

Tsubaki stepped out of the shrubs. "What is this Kikyo?" she asked. "You are a miko! You cannot be infatuated with a demon! Especially now that you protect the sacred jewel, he could kill you and steal it!" Tsubaki warned.

"Sesshomaru would never hurt me." she said defiantly.

"He's a demon, they're all the same!" Tsubaki said. "I pray you do not fall prey to it!" Tsubaki said, then ran off.

Kikyo felt a bit hurt. Aside from Sesshomaru, Tsubaki was her only friend. She was like a sister to her and it hurt to be hated and insulted by her.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru remained in the clearing awhile longer until the sun began to set. Then, she set off and Sesshomaru followed quietly in the trees. She didn't want to call him on it, because of his pride. Plus, it felt good to know he'd only be a call away.

When she reached her hut her mother lay on her cot, where she spent most of her time since her fathers death. Kikyo moved to prepare her mother's tea with Kaede's help. They gave it to her mom and then Kikyo left to the shrine next to her hut. She walked up to put the jewel on a stand. She observed the jewel 'The Shikon No Tama...' then she sat the jewel down, purified it and put a barrier around it. She then returned home. It was dark out now.

When she returned Kaede rushed to her worried. "I think mother stopped breathing!" she said tears in her eyes.

Kikyo rushed past her and to her mother and sure enough she wasn't breathing. Kikyo turned to Kaede "She is fine, take some rest."

"But," Kaede protested.

But Kikyo put her to bed and lay down herself. When she was sure Kaede was asleep she got up and ran.

Kikyo found herself in the clearing and called "Sesshomaru!" between tears.

Sesshomaru appeared and saw a grief stricken Kikyo. He'd never seen her like this. "What happened?" he questioned.

She shook her head and cried into his chest.

A while later she was asleep after crying and he stretched out his fur, laying her gently on it and taken off a layer of his clothing to cover her. Then, he made a fire and settled near her guarding. All the while wondering what had happened to devistate this girl so much.

* * *

Hallo, I know, this was definitely rushed and Im sorry. This just felt like where to end it, and neither of them are ones to talk about their feelings and I'm trying to keep them as much in character as I can. Anyway you can see I've changed some things around to serve my story, like Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all growing up at the same time and knowing each other. Or that Kikyo and Tsubaki grew up friends. And, there will be other changes and extra things that I put in to help my story out.

XOXO Katerina9978


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I know I'm a little late, but I do have an excuse, I've been writing a book. I'm working super hard on it. Anyway, I'm super sorry, it won't happen again. Enjoy.

Reviews:

LAU White Tiger: I know, I'm doing my best to keep them in character, but it's hard, like in any story with them. But, I definitely don't hate writing him gentlemanly and charming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If someone who owns Inuyasha sues me for not owning it, don't they know I don't own it? Lol

* * *

Chapter 4:

Sesshomaru watched the girl sleep, it was late at night and the fire crackling out had awoken him. He had restarted it and settled again. Then, begun watching her. _'She was quite beautiful. For a human.'_ he added quickly trying to save himself, but this only made it worse. He rolled his eyes at himself as he realized no one was listening. '_Yes, quite beautiful, and powerful, and kind. Nothing like other humans who lied and cheated their friends and family.'_ He stared at her and began to move his face to her in a trance like state. The fire crackled and made him realize what he had done. He over and over ran scenarios explaining why he had done that, or what he was trying to do, but it all came back to he was trying to kiss her for reasons unknown even to himself.

He put a few more logs on the fire and tried to fall asleep, but something didn't let him.

"Sesshomaru" Kikyo muttered sleepily.

Sesshomaru glanced at her _'Was she dreaming of me?'_

"Help. HELP! SESSHOMARU!" then she screamed and woke up breathing hard and realized it was a dream, then she remembered her mom and cried herself back to sleep in Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru lay Kikyo back to sleep still taken aback by her dream.

"I'm so glad you came. I love you." Kikyo muttered in her sleep as she smiled.

Sesshomaru half thought of waking her up so that she wouldn't scream again, however she remained quiet the rest of the night as he slipped back into slumber.

Kikyo awoke early in the morning to something soft and warm. She tried to cuddle deeper to it trying to merge herself with it, then she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru still sound asleep.

She remembered her most happy dream of last night. She and Sesshomaru were in this clearing at sunset. _'I'm so glad you came. I love you.'_ her dream self had said. _'I love you too'_ Sesshomaru had said back to her, then they had kissed.

She looked at Sesshomaru then fell into a trance like state. She knew what she was doing, but something told her it was right. She moved her face to his and grew close. He stirred and she jumped back and and pretended to have just woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Thank you." she said to Sesshomaru.

Then, she got up and walked towards her village.

Sesshomaru watched her go as he got up and followed her in the trees. He would never admit it to anyone, he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

Kikyo sensed Sesshomaru followed her and smiled to herself. '_At least he will always be there.'_ she thought to herself.

When she arrived at her hut Kaede was crying.

"Kaede?" she asked.

"Oh, sister I was so worried. Mother died. And, I was afraid you had left me too." Kaede said between tears hiccupping. She hugged Kikyo.

"Oh, Kaede. I will never leave you. I will always be with you no matter what. And so will Mother and Father, they will always be watching over us and keeping us safe. And, if I should die one day. I will also look after you." Kikyo hugged the child back.

Kaede smiled. "Tell me about dad?"

Kikyo smiled and began. "Father was the village priest. He was kind and generous and always helped people in need. He taught me to channel my spiritual power through my hands to heal and defend. He said that it was always better to have a weapon that I channeled my energy into. And, that the bow and arrow were most widely accepted. He always defended the village, until he died."

"How did you survive? When Mother told me the story she said that all the men died and that you disappeared for three days!" Kaede exclaimed.

A picture of Sesshomaru came to her mind and she wondered if she should tell Kaede the truth. Decided, she began. "That day while Mother was still in labor with you, Fathers assistance was requested to exterminate a small group of demons trying to attack the village. After they didn't return for awhile I went to go check it out. Half of the men of the village went to fight and when I arrived 5 men remained. Father and four others hunting and dodging attacks. 10 demons were dead and 8 were still alive. I shot several arrows and 3 hit the target and killed the demons. Father and the others had killed the other five. Only me, father, and one other villager remained. Then the ground began to shake and a huge bear demon rose up. I aimed an arrow at it, but as it began to swing its paw father told me to run. But, I couldn't move fast enough. The bear hit Father, the other villager, and me. It broke my bow and flung me into a tree. It rose up and towered over me, I cowered my wound still bleeding, but a young boy saved me, about 9 or 10 years old. He killed the demon. And I realized Father had died and passed out. The boy tended to my wounds and I awoke 3 days later and headed back here. The villagers said it was a miracle that Mother had almost died, but when she saw me began to fight to take care of us, of you." Kikyo said, remembering the day.

"Wow" Kaede breathed. "A boy really saved you? Who?"

"He isn't from around here." Kikyo replied. Then, she hugged Kaede.

A ways off Sesshomaru listened to Kikyo talking to her sister. First her father and now her mother. The way she had spoken of him made him feel something like fluttering in his stomach. He sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the shade of the tree.

* * *

Hallo, hope you enjoyed this Chapter. R&R Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, thanks so much for the reviews, it helps me as a writer. It tells me what people like and don't like. So thanks

XOXO Katerina9978


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Things have been a little hectic, between enrollment and my mom finding out she's pregnant. What I need is a reminder, anyway on with the story. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, thought that was pretty obvious by now.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Five years have passed since her mother died, ten since her father had. And Kikyo had learned to control her emotions. She never had a real chance to mourn her mother because of the sacred jewel. The only time she ever dared to show her sadness was with Sesshomaru during the night. However, shortly after her mother died Sesshomaru was called back to his kingdom and she hadn't seen him since. She still remembered when he left.

_"Sesshomaru?" she called out from the clearing._

_Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and was embraced by the miko._

_"Thank you so much for being here for me." Kikyo said still holding him._

_Sesshomaru pulled away and turned staring off into the woods towards the West._

_"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked worried._

_"I've been called back to my kingdom. There's an emergency, I have to leave and I don't know when I'll be back." he said still looking out there._

_"Oh." Kikyo said._

_Sesshomaru turned back to face her. I'm sorry to leave you like this, at a time like this, but I'll be back as soon as I can." he promised._

_"Sesshomaru, do what you must. And, return soon." Kikyo smiled. "Goodbye." she hugged him again then turned and walked away._

_Her abruptness had caught him off guard. As did her hug. He turned and began walking off towards the West wishing for the girls well being._

As Kikyo walked out to the fields with Kaede she let her mind wander and it often did to when he followed her through the trees and held her as she cried, talked to her when she was hurting.

She and Kaede continued to pick herbs for most of the afternoon. In late afternoon Kikyo felt a demonic aura approaching her and Kaede.

A boy about her age in a red outfit appeared. "Give me the jewel and maybe I'll spare your life."

Kikyo chuckled. "As if you could hurt me."

The boy growled and sped toward Kikyo.

Kikyo loaded and shot several arrows pinning Inuyasha by his clothes to a tree. "You are just a half-demon!" Kikyo said, as if I would let myself be defeated by the likes of you." she said. "What is your name?" she asked after she caught a flash of sadness in his eyes.

He averted her eyes for a long time and as she got up to leave said "Inuyasha"

Kikyo whirled around and stared at him. Then walked off. "Let's go Kaede" Kikyo started towards the village with Kaede.

As they walked Kaede couldn't help but remember the story of the boy who had saved her life with silver hair that was about her age and wondered if perhaps it was this Inuyasha.

* * *

Hallo, I know, my characters have been pretty OOC, but now they'll get back to normal, at least for a little while. And I also know this was a super short chapter, but the only way to make it longer would've been to put the SessKik reunion in this chapter. And I wanted that to be it's own thing. Sorry. R&R

XOXO Katerina9978


	6. Chapter 6

Omg guys I'm so sorry. School started this week and I've been swamped with work. I remembered Sunday at like midnight when my WiFi was out and it just got turned back on. I have the next chapter ready and I'm going to try to work on 8. Again, really sorry.

Reviews:

Furin-A: I know right, and the new search system kind of bothers me cus before i could put in Sessh and Kik and it would pull up all the stories now it's really weird and pulls up Inu/Kik's and Sessh/Kag's and I'm like "No, that's not what I'm looking for!" I'm going to try to keep it going, but honestly I was hoping to have all the chapters written or at least planned before school, but I didn't so I'm not sure if I can keep it going cus I can only write on the weekends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, obviously.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Kikyo couldn't believe Inuyasha had returned. Kaede had long since fallen asleep. Kikyo however found it hard to rest without knowing she and Kaede would be safe. That's one of the reasons she missed Sesshomaru, she always felt safe no matter what, but now it was her job to make sure Kaede felt safe. And, to keep her safe. She laid down and fell into a restless sleep.

Several days passed and Inuyasha intercepted her several times trying to steal the jewel. Each time pinned to a tree by Kikyo.

"Heh, today will be the day I finally get the jewel Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"You say that everyday Inuyasha." Kikyo giggled.

Her giggle was a pleasant sound that made him happy. "Yeah, well today I mean it." Inuyasha promised.

He was once again pinned to a tree by Kikyo. Kikyo turned and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to help Kaede with her archery practice." Kikyo said as she walked off.

Inuyasha pulled the arrows out smiling when Tsubaki appeared.

"She can never love you." Tsubaki said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"She can never be with you as long as she has the Sacred Jewel." Tsubaki said. "Take it from her then give it to me, I'll care for it and she can be with you forever." Tsubaki's snake bit Inuyasha. "Steal the Shikon No Tama and give it to me!"

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over. "Yes, Tsubaki-sama." Inuyasha set off in Kikyo's direction.

"Very good Kaede. Your archery has improved a great deal. Take a few more shots then we'll leave." Kikyo had watched as her younger grew up following in her footsteps. She was very proud of her sister and she had progressed a lot. She began to think of Sesshomaru and stared off into the west.

Kaede shot the last of her arrows and looked at her sister. She was staring off into the woods, the West she thought it was. "What are you looking at?" Kaede questioned her sister.

Kikyo snapped out of her trance. "Nothing" Kikyo gave it one last look then turned to Kaede. "Let's go."

Long after Kaede had fallen asleep Kikyo ventured to the clearing where she used to meet Sesshomaru. She sighed and rested against a tree closing her eyes trying to rest. This was the only place she felt safe enough to sleep in now. A voice startled her.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha snarled. "Give me the jewel!"

"Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"Give me the jewel now!" he almost growled at her.

His voice made her regret not bringing her weapons with her.

Inuyasha growled again and sped forward trying to claw her. He hit her shoulder after she moved away. She grabbed his arm and let out a blast of spiritual power. He let out a pained noise and she began to run. Soon she realized she hadn't run towards the village to get help or her weapons, she had run towards the West. _'Why had she done it?'_ she cursed herself. She looked back and saw Inuyasha and she pushed herself to run faster and Inuyasha appeared in front of her. She backed against a tree and shielded herself with her arms as he raised his claw to strike her and she remembered the last time she had been here.

_'Move, you're in my way.'_

And suddenly she heard a crash. She looked up. Inuyasha had flown against a tree and Sesshomaru sped to him and held him by the neck.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Inuyasha begged. Inuyasha squirmed under Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha again and when he tried to run Sesshomaru chased him and they began to fight exchanging blows and insults.

"Have you really sunk so low as to attack a human woman to feel powerful?" Sesshomaru spat.

Inuyasha growled in response then jumped back and ran.

Sesshomaru watched after him contemplating whether or not to go after him, but just as he was going to set out Inuyasha's aura and scent disappeared. "Hmph" Sesshomaru said. He turned to see Kikyo staring at him. He felt many things flooding back to him, however he controlled it and things ran through his head as to what to say that would not tell her he had feelings for her, but would not make her despise him.

Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru with the same curious look he was giving her. He looked to be in deep thought. She tried to hoist herself up and winced remembering the wounds Inuyasha had given it. The agony she felt made her want to scream, but she smiled through it. This was her first time seeing Sesshomaru in years.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked noticing her wincing.

"Yes, it's only a scratch" she said.

"What are you doing out alone so late?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was taking a walk back to where we used to meet when Inuyasha attacked me." she answered both the asked and unasked question. The moon was becoming low in the sky. "I need to go." she said.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Because I need to be home when Kaede wakes up." Kikyo said and turned and left.

She felt Sesshomaru following her and for the first time in years felt safe. But, she felt him much closer than usual. She stopped and turned, there was Sesshomaru stopped a few yards behind her.

Something had possessed Sesshomaru to walk behind her instead of following her in the trees as he used to. When she turned around he didn't quite know what to do.

"You can walk next to me." she smiled.

"Hmph." he said, but gradually he walked closer to her until they were side by side. They walked silently. This was one reason he enjoyed her company, she never pushed conversation between them. She knew when to stay silent.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Kikyo said when they arrived at the village. The sun had just come up and she walked into the village.

"Goodnight." Sesshomaru whispered back.

* * *

Hallo, I did my best with this chapter and spent all day on it. There were a few natural stopping points, but I wanted to make this as long as I could to make up for Chapter 5 being so short. Soooo anyways R&R plz

XOXO Katerina9978


	7. Chapter 7

Hurray I got it up on time, and I'm finished with the next chapter! I love you all!

Reviews"

Furin-A: Thanks, and I promise to keep updating, even if it is late.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, thanks for asking.

* * *

Chapter 7:  
The next morning Kikyo woke up early and set out with Kaede to gather herbs.  
When they reached the clearing they sat and began picking herbs. Kikyo sensed a demonic aura similar to Inuyasha's, however this one was much stronger and it continued on it's way much to Kikyo's surprise. Usually Sesshomaru hung around her hidden or sat against a tree near her, but now he simply walked past. It hurt a little, but she let it go. This time had probably changed him as it had her. Her feelings for him hadn't changed, but were at the back of her mind, and oh so small. As a priestess she had no time for things as silly as love, but her feelings still played at the back of her mind. She turned her attention back to the herbs, but still he played on her mind.  
"Damn you Inuyasha. You failed!" Tsubaki snarled.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't expect my brother to show up out of nowhere. I'll get the jewel this time though." Inuyasha said smirking.  
"No, trying to steal the jewel right from her is too obvious and dangerous, especially with your brother running around protecting her." Tsubaki said thoughtfully.  
"We need a weakness of hers, a soft spot. Too bad she has none." Inuyasha said laying down.  
Tsubaki's eyes lit up. "Inuyasha you're a genious! What are Kikyo's three weaknesses?" Tsubaki asked. Then, before he could say a thing she answered for him. "Those villagers and her sister Kaede."  
"What about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yawned.  
"You idiot we can't do anything against Sesshomaru!" Tsubaki said. "Now go. You know what you have to do."  
"Come Kaede, let us go practice your archery." Kikyo said beckoning her to follow her.  
Kikyo and Kaede arrived at their usual clearing and Kaede began to shoot arrows at the tree.  
_'The Sacred Tree...'_ Kikyo thought. She stared at it for awhile until Kaede interrupted her thoughts.  
"I got it!" she exclaimed.  
"Good job, Kaede. Your archery has improved greatly. Next, is the arrow of sealing." Kikyo focused her power and the arrow lit white, then she let it go and it pierced the tree. "You use this when a demon is too powerful to kill and they will only awaken if the one who shot the arrow truly desires them to be released. However, be wary of this tree, Kaede. It is said to be able to transcend time." Kikyo finished.  
Kaede began to shoot arrows into the tree.  
Kikyo stared into the distance feeling a familiar aura approaching. "I shall return Kaede." she walked off.  
"Yes, sister." Kaede said and went back to shooting her arrows.  
"Sesshomaru." Kikyo said in acknowledgement of the young demon lord in front of her.  
"Miko." he said.  
They stay there gazing at each other for awhile when a scream interrupted them. "Kaede!" Kikyo exclaimed and ran toward the clearing. She saw Inuyasha grab Kaede and snarl at Kikyo.  
"Help!" Kaede pleaded.  
Without hesitation Kikyo drew and arrow and shot it as Inuyasha tried to escape. She missed and the arrow lodged into a tree. And, with that, Inuyasha was gone. _'No. No, no, no!'_ Kikyo thought. She cursed and began to run, but shortly after she realized Inuyasha was gone, erased, as though he had never been there. _'Damn!'_ she fell to her knees and gripped her bow tightly.  
Sesshomaru landed in front of her. He had seen Inuyasha take the child and like the night before he had disappeared as though he had never been there at all. Sesshomaru had gone after him, but Inuyasha was gone. He gazed at Kikyo who looked hurt and guiltful.  
"Damn!" she said aloud. "Damn, damn, damn! Why did I miss!" she asked retorically. She rose up and turned gazing back at the Sacred Tree and the clearing where moments ago Kaede had been practicing her archery innocently with a fierce determination to follow in her older sisters footsteps. _'I've failed. I've failed you, Kaede, as a sister and I failed myself as a priestess.'_ she thought sadly. _'But, I won't let him succeed. You will not pay for my mistakes Kaede!'_ she thought fiercely as she stared off into the direction Inuyasha had disappeared in with a fierce, determined look.  
Sesshomaru watched her. she gazed off in the direction his brother had disappeared in with a fierce and determined look in her eye.  
Kikyo took off running using first her energy and adrenaline, then feeding off her anger, regret and guilt, to get where she was going.  
Sesshomaru followed the miko knowing where she was going and what she was doing. He would make sure she stayed safe and he would kill his younger brother.

* * *

Hallo, wow 7 chapters. This is the longest story I've written (on here), and it isn't over yet. I feel very proud. I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer, it's just, the places I stop feel the most natural to stop at. Thanks for the reviews I love you all. R&R please, it makes me feel special. :)

XOXO Katerina9978


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why are you doing this, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked dismayed. "My sister never did anything to hurt you!"

"Heh, as if I ever cared about your sister. All I wanted was the jewel, and now that I have you I can get it!" he chuckled evily.

Tsubaki walked through the door.

"You!" Kaede glared. "Of course you were involved. Why can't you leave my sister alone!" she exclaimed sadly.

"Shut that brat up Inuyasha!" Tsubaki snapped.

Inuyasha hit Kaede in the head again and she fell.

"Shouldn't you take some rest?" Sesshomaru called to the miko looking fiercely around the woods. They had been walking 3 days straight and hadn't stopped the entire time. As a demon he didn't need to take rest often, but he knew humans did.

"No, I'm not tired and even if I was I couldn't sleep." Kikyo said back. She knew she should take some rest to be ready to face Inuyasha, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep without knowing Kaede was safe.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her and blocked her way as she tried to move around him. "Look," he said holding her still by her shoulders. "if you want to face Inuyasha and save your sister unharmed you have to be rested, otherwise you won't be able to fight."

Kikyo sighed, she turned her face up to the moon. _'Night has fallen again'_ she realized. They had killed many demons in the three days they had been traveling together and she was utterly exhausted. She knew she needed to take some rest. 'I shoul... should take some... some.. rest...'

Kikyo had passed out and fallen into his arms. He sat her on his fur and covered her from the cold with the upper layer of his kimono. She snuggled against the fur and he sighed. She was devastated over the loss of her sister. _'Why would Inuyasha do something like that?'_ he had watched Kikyo for almost a year now and it had seemed to him that Inuyasha had been in love with the priestess. _'So why would he take her younger sister?'_ He remembered the young girl who followed Kikyo around staring at her with such admiration. The girl had always struggled to be exactly like the beautiful priestess. He glanced back at Kikyo she looked distressed and a frown creased her face. He had remembered how he had fumed as Inuyasha had followed his Kikyo around. He layed back against the tree and let himself slip into sleep.

The next morning Kikyo awoke to Sesshomaru facing the forest with a knowing look on his face. She sat up and felt the cool silk of Sesshomaru's kimono against her hands and the warm fur against her back. The fur stretched all the way up to his shoulder.

He noticed her awake and turned. "I've found them, back somewhere near the village." He said.

"Let's go." Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru took off with Kikyo towards the village and landed in the woods surrounding a shrine. Kikyo felt three auras one she recognized as Kaede, another was Inuyasha, and the last felt familiar, but she couldn't be sure who.

Sesshomaru was the first to act, he sped through the shrine and grabbed Inuyasha and pushed the priestess. He threw Inuyasha out the door and began to fight with him.

Kikyo then ran in and untied Kaede. "Go and hide in the woods." She ordered.

Kaede nodded and ran. "Well Kikyo, it looks as though you've gotten yourself a pet." Tsubaki laughed. "You were very selfish, trying to have two pets. That's why I took Inuyasha away." She faked an orderly tone, as though teaching her something.

"Why are you doing this to me, Tsubaki? We used to be quite good friends." Kikyo said.

"You must be careful with a pet." Tsubaki continued on ignoring Kikyo. "Always remember, a priestess isn't ever supposed to fall in love. If one does, it would only result in her destruction." Tsubaki said.

"A curse?" Kikyo asked. "As though, that would work on me." She scoffed. "Of all the curses you choose a love one. Why? You know I am never to fall in love." Kikyo was serious.

"Because, you deserve to be as unhappy as I!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "I was the priestess more fit to protect the village and the sacred jewel! But, master choose you! You don't deserve it! So, if you ever get the chance at happiness, I want it to be snatched from you! I want you to be alone your whole life." Tsubaki sneered.

"You could never purify the jewel." Kikyo said simply. "You would only taint it further." Kikyo glared.

Tsubaki ignored her once again. "Look at the dogs Kikyo." Tsubaki said turning Kikyo to look upon the outside battle. "You will fall in love with someone. If the great Lord Sesshomaru and his younger brother did. Then, I guarantee you will." Tsubaki laughed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha threw punches and scratches as they fought. "Have you sunk so low as to kidnap a child? You really must be desperate for power." He sneered.

"Has the great Lord Sesshomaru really fallen in love with a mere mortal?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha laughed. "Have I struck a nerve brother?" Inuyasha asked, sidestepping a blow from Sesshomaru Inuyasha plunged his claw into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Don't dare to classify you and I together in any way." Sesshomaru said, pulling out Inuyasha's hand. Sesshomaru stumbled back, blood staining his kimono.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo said angrily drawing an arrow. Before she even aimed, Inuyasha took off running towards the village. Kikyo sat off after him.

Sesshomaru growled "Inuyasha's my opponent!" He yelled after a retreating Kikyo.

A laugh sounded behind Sesshomaru. "The great Lord Sesshomaru, brought to his knees by a half-demon." Tsubaki said.

Sesshomaru glared at the woman in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Tsubaki, the prettiest, purest priestess after today." She said.

"You are a fool, aren't you? That will always be Kikyo, even after she's gone." Sesshomaru said. "For centuries, people will tell stories of the great and beautiful priestess, Kikyo," He laughed and turned heading towards Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kikyo watched Inuyasha attempting an escape. She drew an arrow back and shot it.

Inuyasha lay pinned to the sacred tree. His eyes changed and he looked at Kikyo. "Kikyo, why?"

Kikyo fell onto her knees and breathed heavily. _'Something is wrong.'_ She thought.

"Kikyo!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Unpin Inuyasha! I will kill him."

Kikyo looked up, the pain in her shoulder was becoming worse. "What happened to your shoulder?" She asked Sesshomaru. Realization dawned on her.

"Nothing, it's already healing." Sesshomaru said.

Blood spewed from Kikyo's shoulder, staining her white haori.

"Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

Tsubaki laughed. "I see you've figured it out Kikyo."

"Kikyo!" Kaede yelled and ran to her sister.

"What have you done?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"Don't worry, I plan on being the one to kill her." Tsubaki said, holding out her arm, sending the snake out.

Kikyo raised her bow and the snake flew back and hit Tsubaki in the eye. "When will you realize I'll always be more powerful? Even at my worst." Kikyo asked weakly.

Tsubaki screamed and glared holding her eye. "That may be so, but you'll still die today!" Tsubaki growled and turned disappearing into the woods.

Kikyo breathed heavy in Sesshomaru's arms. "Kaede, take the jewel and burn it with my body, it must never get in the hands of evil again." She said handing Kaede the jewel. "Sesshomaru, never doubt what I felt for you, and I'm sorry." Kikyo whispered so that only he could hear. He bent down and kissed her a tear ran down her cheek and her lips relaxed. She went limp in his arms.


	9. Apology

Hey guys, I'm sorry but I won't be able to update this week. I haven't written the next chapter and so much has happened this week. I got a cold that's been bothering me for over a week. School work is being shoveled on me by the ton. I'm always exhausted or working, I just haven't had the time, but I promise this weekend I'll do the chapter and get it up. Again I'm very sorry.


End file.
